


Conquering Fear

by Panthera_Leo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Emotional, Fear, Hot, M/M, Making Love, Rimming, Sex, Top Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: Liam still has trouble conquering his fear and Theo decides to help him conquer it.





	Conquering Fear

|Theo×Liam|  
_______________

"Why are we here?" Liam asked, turning to Theo, who flashed a cute smile. 

Theo dropped a black duffle bag he's been carrying over his shoulder, an Argent logo on the material. Liam noticed this, raising an eyebrow. He checked his surroundings, listening if there was anyone else near by in the forest. There was indeed no one, but the both of them.

"After the recent incident Beacon Hills just encountered--the hunters, Gerad, that thing striking fear--, I think it got you afraid, too, Liam," Theo knelt down, unzipping the bag.

"What's your point?" Liam had already grown grumpy.

"My point, Liam, is that your anger is being controlled by your fear," Theo replied, ignoring the bag for a split second.

"We got rid of that thing, my fear is gone," Liam protested. 

Liam listened, hearing his heart beat. He knew the beta was lying. He reached inside his back pocket, extraction a pair of ear plugs, plugging them in his ears.

"What are you doing?" Asked Liam.

"Don't take this personally, but before he left to college, Scott told me to help you gain control, to conquer your fear," Theo replied, taking out a hearing beacon. 

"What are you doing with that?" Liam looked like he was about to approach Theo, but remained still.

"Don't take it personal, buddy," Theo planted the sharp end into the ground, reaching for the remote inside the bag.

"Theo--" Liam ran towards him, but immediately fell to the ground, the white noise making his brain pound against his skull. He groaned in pain, unleashing agonizing grunts, clenching the dirt, claws punctured in the ground. Liam was beginning to turn.

Theo reached inside the bag, pulling out another hearing beacon. He stood up, walking closer to the beta in pain. He pressed a button on the remote, the petrifying sound stopping.

Liam growled, body still in pain as he began to transform, struggling to fight it. But he couldn't control it, he can feel it inside him, feel his structure changing, shifting.

"C'mon, Liam! Fight it! You can't let your fear win!" Theo yelled over him. 

Liam could hear him, but at no capability to listen. "I--I ca-n't!"

"Alright then," Theo shoved the other beacon in the ground, hitting the button.

Liam screamed, closing his eyes, his face turning red from the pressure building up. His face began to reconstruct, canine teeth poking from his mouth. He opened his eyes, they glowed yellow. He growled, glaring at Theo, sending him something deadly. 

Theo stopped the beacons. Liam's body fell flat on the ground, panting in exhaustion, still angry. On the inside, Liam wanted to stop, but no matter how hard he fought the shift, his fear took him over; he just wanted a second to breathe. 

"Well, that's not working," Theo said, taking the ear plugs out and tossing them. He walked back to the bag, pulling out a botan. When he turned around, he saw Liam, his inner-wolf taking complete control. He knew this wasn't Liam. Just to tease the beta, Theo pressed the button on the botan, causing waves of electricity to zap around the weapon.

Liam ran towards Theo, who just stood there waiting. Once he was close enough, Theo whipped the botan forward, pressing the button as it hit Liam in the side, sending a thousand volts of electricity through his body, which fell to the ground. Liam gave out something that sound like a human yell crossed between a bear. He struggled to get him.

"I. . . fucking. . . hate. . . you." Liam said in a husky voice, a pinch of anger.

"Scott will be so disappointed in you. I mean, how could someone like you protect Beacon Hills." Theo said, sounding malicious.

Liam let out another growl, this one much angrier than the rest. He quickly flipped over, waving his claws at Theo, tearing through his his jeans where four lines, blood beginning to damp the clothes. Theo gripped his left thigh, hissing.

Liam kicked his right foot in the back of Theo's knee, causing him to fall to the ground, tackling Theo. They struggled, trying to maneuver around the other as their bodies were pressed together, rolling in the dirt.

"You have to control you anger, Liam!" Theo said, Liam on top of him on his lap, both gripping the others biceps.

"Shut. . . UP!" Liam's eyes illuminated a golden yellow, fangs poking out of his mouth. He picked up his hand, claws like razors.

"You didn't kill Nolan! You controlled that, Liam!"

Liam stopped, his claws still above the both of them. Theo noticed this, using it to his advantage.

"You're not a killer. You're not a monster. You're human, Liam."

Liam's breathing decreased and his physical appearance went back to normal. Liam, with care, put his hand down on top of Theo's shoulder, his other hand also doing the same. There was an unspoken silence wrapped them together.

Theo listened. . . Liam's heart rate increased, profoundly skipping beats. Without realizing it, Liam's lips crashed into his. Theo was taken back, surprised to feel such a thing with Liam, wanting to pull away, but that never happened. Instead, he, too, closed his eyes and kissed Liam back.

Liam knew, he always knew he loved Liam–even though he tried to kill all his friends that one time. But he was part of the pack now, he redeemed himself; it was okay now, and he didn't have to live in guilt anymore. So he kissed Theo harder, clawing his back and nibbling on his lower lip. And to Liam's satisfactory, Theo opened his mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. But Liam knows what he wants, what he craves. Liam began to whimper, cupping Theo's crotch and palming the harden figure through the were-coyote's jeans.

Theo understood, and some how knew what he felt; He felt that guilt and that want and wants it, too. With one hand, raising his hips, he unbuttoned his jeans feeling that relief that released a sigh and an involuntary squeal as he felt Liam's hand reach inside his trousers and massage him. Theo had to detach his lips from Liam, head falling forward, breathing heavy, fast.

Theo moaned once again, Liam's thumb pressing against the head on his member. "Fuck."

Liam rolled him around, now on top of Theo. In a quick motion, Liam took of Theo's shirt, then his own shirt. Liam, wild from the fumes coming off Theo, began to slide down on Theo's body, dragging his pants to his ankles, licking his lips at thick outline in his briefs. He crawled back over and lifted the briefs, Theo's cock springing to life, standing straight in the air. He grasped it, jerking Theo, who gave a involuntary shudder and a low moan.

Theo crossed his arms, folding them behind his head and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the warmth, the thrill of a different hand on him, enjoying him. He didn't see it coming, but he felt something hot and wet wrap itself around him. He gasped, looking up on his elbows, Liam's mouth bobbing up and down, leaving coats of saliva rain down into his pubic hair. He couldn't help it, reaching a hand out and tangling his fingers with locks of Liam's hair, rubbing and encouraging him to go deeper. Just a little deeper. Liam came back up, choking, eyes watery, a smirk crossing him. "Oh, fuuuck." Theo put his head back. "Keep- keep sucking." He pushed down on Liam's head against, who willing took Theo into his mouth. His eyes closed again, the pleasure of Liam's tongue working around his pulsating cock had him fixed on nothing else, but then realized he wanted something more.

He kicked off his pants and briefs from his ankles, tossing Liam off him and told Liam to undress. Liam followed orders, now naked, with a hard-on, but no where as thick as Theo's.

"Come lay down," Theo gestured to his body. Liam smiled, but bent down down where his ass faced Theo, only inches apart.

Liam had already start on Theo's boner, working his mouth around it. At the Sam time, Theo spread Liam's clefts, a pink-ish taint, winking at Theo. He touched it, brushing a finger over the small hairs and entrance.

Again, he spread Liam's cheeks, licking away. He heard Liam pop off his cock and start to moan like crazy. 

"Ohhh. . . Ohh, fuck." Liam muttered, feeling Theo's tongue intrude itself inside him. "Just- just. . . Please," Liam begged, his fist clenching to dirt.

Theo gave a few more licks, then pierced his tongue past the first ring of muscle. Liam shouted, pushed backward, trying to fulfill that void that's been missing for so long. He wanted more, but couldn't speak, too fragile right now.

Theo pulled away, Liam breathing, moaning, feeling empty. Theo slid from under him, getting behind him, feeling his thighs against him. They were so hot a cold shiver ran through him. Theo lined up with Liam's height, transitioning his hips higher, arching his back lower.

There was something about those few moments that felt like forever, because there was so much want, so much incredibility that was going to happen. And when Theo pushed himself inside Liam, a series of grunts and uncomfortable groans had been released, and frequent pushing. Liam breathed, feeling Theo deep inside him, fulfilling him.

"Just–of fuck–. . .wait." Liam looked back.

"I know." The two smiled at each other, not believing this was actually happening, but glad it was.

So Theo pumped his hips back and forth, slowly, enough for Liam just to bare. He felt it, he felt his muscles expanding, loosening. And he went faster, placing his palm on Liam's back, other on the boy's hip.

It stung for the first minute, closing his eyes, fighting the pain. But it still felt good. When that burning stopped, he wanted more, he wanted to be taken. That fear he felt–he's been feeling–had subside, and he imagined he was free from that fear. Yes, harder. More. Yes.

Holding both sides of the werewolf's waist, Theo's motions drew quicker, shoving himself back in before the tip slipped out of Liam's throbbing hole. It wasn't long before Liam felt his muscles contract, signalling his orgasm, free from any touch. He came just by being fucked, he didn't think that was possible. He couldn't control himself, releasing a growl. Theo, on the brink of destruction, spotting the puddles of white beneath Liam, also came, lodging himself balls deep, grunting with each shot.

He pulled off, fell to the floor on his back and stared at Liam. They broke out in laughter, then it quickly stopped.

"That was fun," Liam said.

"That was hot." Liam chuckled from the remark, Theo following.  "So, training tomorrow?"

"Or my place," Liam offered.


End file.
